parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogi
Yogi played as Timothy Q. Mouse with Boo Boo Bear as an extra in Tod (Dumbo) He and Boo Boo are mice. Yogi played Pumbaa in The Cartoon Animal King He is a warthog. Yogi played as The Genie in Tarladdin He is a genie. Yogi played as Peter Pan in Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style), Fox Yogi Pan and The Male Human Villians, and Yogi Pan 2: Return to Neverland (TheCityMaker Style) He is a Peter Pan. Yogi played Paul Conway in Deadly Friend (TheBluesRockz Style) Yogi played Fred (In Costume) in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Yogi played Chewbacca in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a wookiee Yogi played Chip in Yogi and Boo Boo Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Yogi played Dale in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Yogi played Kristoff in Frozen (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Yogi played as Lenny Fisherman in The Return of Yogi He is a future pirate. Yogi played as Adult Simba in The Bear King He is a lion. Yogi played as Pacha in The Cat's New Groove He is a villager. Yogi played as Wan in The Legend of Princess Yogi played as the Grinch in How the Bear Stole Christmas (2000) He is a grinch. Yogi played as Tarzan in Yogizan He is an ape man. Yogi played as Mr. Bear in Eilonwylina, Flutterlina and Nalalina He is a bear. Yogi played as Aladdin in Yogi Bearladdin He is a street rat. Yogi played Rafael in Rio (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version) He is a toucan Yogi played as Rabbit #1 in Canal FamilleTubbies Yogi played as 711 Robot in Canal Famillerama Yogi played as Carter Pewterschmidt in Canal Famille Guy Yogi played as Goofy Goober in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie Yogi played as Bear McLane in Animalympics (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Yogi played as Hunk in The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Yogi played as The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (TheCityMaker Style) Gallery: Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark Yogi Bear in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Yogi Bear in Yogi's Treasure Hunt Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose Yogi Bear in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Yogi Bear in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500 Yogi Bear in A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration! 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera.jpg|Yogi Bear in A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera Yogi Bear in Yogi the Easter Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear in Yogi the Easter Bear Yogi Bear in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights.jpg|Yogi Bear in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights Hey-yogi-08.jpg 430331.jpg Yogi and Boo Boo.jpg 1951910-yogi bear show 02.jpg Yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers 51517db4ad22b-p.jpg Yogi.jpg Baloo and yogi.png Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Rescue Rangers Away Baloo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yogi Bear Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Kids for Character Cameos Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:Cute Characters